


False Flames

by MechaqueenMistress (PunkRockPearl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, I Like Tagging Stuff, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Toys, gimpsuit, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPearl/pseuds/MechaqueenMistress
Summary: A cherished treasure is kept in the cool darkness, until the demon arrives.





	False Flames

   Fareeha struggled quietly against her restraints, the feeling of being completely bound giving her mixed feelings of competition and contentment. The smooth latex that bound her both kept her from moving and at the same time also supported her, letting her relax into her position. The soft pads on her knees and elbows letting them be at ease  as they pressed into the floor.

 

   As she began to struggle again she heard a sound in the distance, the mask around her head directing the sound into her own ears from the artificial ones on her head. She tried to turn and look, but was kept looking straight ahead.

 

   She could feel the room begin to light up, artificial flames and heaters turning on with the sounds of real fire covering the electronics starting up. As she started to be warmed the flame’s light finally penetrated through her mask’s thick mesh, letting her see basically only the things immediately before her.

 

   Fareeha was leashed to a sleek black marble slab, sitting overtop what looked like lava. The heat coming from it was certainly hot, but it wasn’t the real deal, simply some heat emitters and screens to build up the illusion. In front of her was a large stone tablet, glowing with a harsh, rich gold energy.

 

   She could hear the footsteps of heavy boots clacking against the stone floor, slowly approaching. The sound seeming so eerily familiar, yet so different, and more commanding  than it’s every-day counterpart. A few moments later the sounds stopped right behind her, her artificial ears picking up the faint breathing of her counterpart.

 

   She tried to speak out, finding her voice modulated by the mask to be something akin to a dog’s whine. She tried to struggle again, pulling against the straps, when a harsh slap came to her skin from behind. A light touch followed soon after, a small appendage stroking her bottom where the slap had come.

 

   “Hush… you’ll be able to move soon enough…” Angela leaned in, face alight with an internal flame as she entered Fareeha’s vision. She smiled confidently, showing off the long canines and sharpened teeth that filled her mouth. She paused for a moment, looking into Fareeha’s eyes, a moment of seriousness passing.

 

   With a pause Fareeha gave two short yips, giving Angela the green light to continue.

 

   Angela grinned, nodding as she returned to behind Fareeha, stroking the bound woman's sides as she retreated. She slowly stroked Fareeha's bottom, lightly touching her groin through the thick latex, the feeling of a finger more like a large rod as she pressed firmly against the soft latex.

 

   Fareeha melted inside as she felt the tail begin to stroke her bottom again, driving Fareeha crazy with the soft touch. She could feel the weight of Angela behind her, the sound of tights softly falling to the floor letting her know Angela had worn more than just a top. She didn't honestly think Angela would go all out like this, but she loved it.

 

   After a moment Angela reached around her chest, gloved hands grasping at her dangling breasts. Fareeha nearly yelped as the claws on Angela's gloves gripped her tightly, sending shivers down her spine as she squirmed beneath her. Angela snickered in Fareeha's ear her body overtop of Fareeha making the latex clad woman feel very small despite her size.

 

   "Are you ready for a long night my servant? I know I am..." She whispered as she rubbed Fareeha's nipples through the latex, pushing them against Fareeha's chest. Fareeha, for all she was worth, tried her hardest to not moan at the combined sensations assaulting her. She failed miserably.

 

   She moaned quietly through her little mouthpiece, the sound being amplified as she held still under Angela’s embrace. Only a short second later, Angela stopped and backed away. Fareeha was about to try and turn around with what little freedom she had when she felt a breeze of fresh air on her groin.

 

   Angela slowly opened the zipper, letting Fareeha’s juices spill onto the floor. Fareeha could feel a large bulge press against her, the beginnings of a strap-on teasing her. “Last call for my pet to protest..” Fareeha shook her head, giving a firm two yips, beyond excited for the embrace of her ‘owner’. 

 

   Angela smiled, eyes alight as she began their night of fun in earnest.


End file.
